


Lies

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: ..too heavily laden with what they struggle to conceal.





	

[1]

_The Woman is headed to Karachi, involuntarily. Estimated days before the execution: 4, no, 3, considering.._

**“Yes. Of course I’m all right. Why wouldn’t I be?”** Comes the answer to John’s concern, a little too quickly.

[2]

 **“I’m not hungry.”** The detective’s breathing is still ragged, his eyes dark. Effects of the adrenaline high from fighting terrorists, nothing more.

[3]

**“It’s for the best if we don’t. I will shortly be deleting from my mind any useless recollections of my life as a dead man. I’d recommend you do the same.”**

Sherlock keeps his back turned and manages to devoid his voice of emotion. He has survived the fall, succeeded in eliminating one spider and its large web, not without Irene by his side and her expertise complementing his. But his blood is already boiling with anticipation of the thrill of future cases, and _to hell_ he would make certain to confine the impact of the endless danger and threats ahead.

He is unwilling to risk her safety for, what? Messages of  _seasonal greetings_? Holiday trips to  _catch up_?

[4]

 **“I don’t miss you.”**  He hates that it sounds more like an admission. Must be the morphine. Fortunate that the words were merely declared to a card and rose.

[5]

 **“Wrong number.”**  He says to the young voice that doesn’t address him as Mr Holmes. But he tilts his head upwards and tries not to blink. He books a flight.

[6]

 **“No, I’ve only just arrived.”**  His tired eyes relax infinitesimally in the morning light. He doesn’t move from his kneeling position beside her, the smell of the disinfectant-filled air becoming just that bit more bearable as he presses his lips to her pale knuckles.

[7]

 **“I’m not stupid enough to believe in wishes.”**  And uttering them to some symbolic object won’t increase the probability of them ‘coming true’. Though he then closes his eyes and whispers the words anyway, desperately hoping that he was wrong.

[8]

A seemingly harmless question from his apprentice. As if being in  _love_  is that simple for him. As if what she means to him can be so casually summarised in a four-letter word.

 **“No, I never have.”**  The beekeeper replies, ignoring the lump in his throat.


End file.
